


First Kiss

by sbdrag



Series: Stupid Cranky Boyfriends [5]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, didn't mean for it to be threre but it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA, The Five Times Frank Tried to Kiss Adam, and the One Time He Did</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

They hadn’t kissed since the last time Frank had gotten drunk, and that had been months ago. Frank wasn’t sure if it was strange or to be expected. They’d been doing this maybe-dating thing in that time; Frank had been to Adam’s apartment four or five times, usually just showing up nervously at the door and making quips until Adam made him sit down on the couch and they talked or watched TV. Frank wasn’t sure if those actually counted as dates per se, but he’d never really dated, either. He had almost had something, once, but… that had ended badly. And after what happened in Afghanistan… he just found it hard to connect to people. To trust them enough to let them in. But now, this thing with Jensen, was… it was something. And he wanted it. So, in that case, it made sense that they would… well, kiss.

Which was what fueled Frank’s decision to make that happen.

 

The first time, they were at Adam’s apartment. Frank brought over food because, as great as waffles and cereal were, he didn’t exactly consider them a balanced diet. He brought over Chinese takeout, which, admittedly, wasn’t much better, but at least it was different. He’d also brought over the original Macross because somehow Jensen had managed to have never seen it. (Well, alright, Macross wasn’t exactly that popular, but still.) They relaxed on the couch, in their usual fashion.

Adam took up one side, claiming the corner between the armrest and the back to lean into. He had his legs spread, and threw one arm over the back. He always seemed completely at ease in his own space, and would generally end up sinking lower into the couch as he relaxed further. 

Frank, on the other hand, kept almost completely to the other side. He sat up, not touching the back of the couch. He rested his elbow on one armrest, turned only slightly to face his companion. He was still uncomfortable in Jensen’s space, but he was getting used to it. 

What really ended up being the downfall in this plan was the choice of show. Jensen didn’t seem to see the point of it. He kept questioning the relationship between Hikaru and Minmay, and making quips about the aliens. Frank, being himself, had to argue back each time.

“If they have a whole armada, why are they being stopped by just one ship?”

“Because it’s a flagship.” 

“But the Zenchini-”

“Zentradi.”

“The giant fucking aliens,” Adam went on, and Frank was learning his language was much more relaxed outside of work, “Look like they have three of those. And it’s their technology, so they should be able to use it more effectively.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be much of a story if they did that, would it?” Frank said, shaking his head and setting down his fried rice.

“I’m just saying,” Adam replied. “And why does he even like her?”

“Will you just watch the damn show?” Frank asked, glaring over at Jensen. The man waved a hand dismissively, having already finished his own food. There was something… telling, in his eyes, but Frank couldn’t quite figure out what, and went back to watching the show. He couldn’t really focus, though. He kept trying to think of a way to casually move closer to Adam, maybe lean back against him or… something like that. Something… natural. 

“I really didn’t expect a show about a giant robot fighting aliens to have so much singing,” Adam said, later. Frank had made no progress, and flinched as Jensen sat up and started clearing the coffee table. 

“That’s just one of the things that makes it different,” he said, moving to help. Jensen waved him off, and he leaned back reluctantly. Now would be that time, he thought. Adam was close enough, he could just lean up and…

“It’s also pretty convenient that they keep coming up with the types of defenses they need right before they use them,” the man said. This time, looking at Adam’s face, Frank saw it. The smile. The smug as-close-to-a-shit-eating-grin-as-you-can-get-without-grinning smile.

“You smug bastard,” Frank said, forgetting his plan as annoyance washed over him. “You’ve been baiting me.”

“And you fell for it,” Adam replied, continuing to smile as he deposited the bag full of styrofoam and paper containers in the trash. He sat down, leaning back and folding his hands over his stomach complacently. “Every time.”

“... asshole,” Frank said, half-heartedly kicking the leg nearest to him. 

“See, now that’s not nice,” Adam said, kicking back. Not hard, of course, but enough to reciprocate. Frank decided he was wounded anyways.

“Ow!” he said, and leaned to punch Adam above the knee, where it was still flesh. In retaliation, the augmented man leaned up, punching Frank lightly in the arm. Which, given his augments, felt more like clipping the side of a counter. The tech hissed a breath, and glared. Adam held up his hands, utterly unapologetic.

“You started this,” he said. Then he smiled, and Frank realized that this, this, could be the moment. If he just leaned forward and… 

Frank put his chin on his hand, turning back to the show.

“Just watch the damn robots and aliens.”

 

The next time wasn’t exactly planned. Frank was at the bar, but he wasn’t drinking. He figured that maybe a less intimate setting would help keep his nerves down. That thought was dashed the minute Adam walked through the door and Frank almost spat out his water.

The man wasn’t wearing his usual trenchcoat, dark shirt and slacks combo. Not that there was anything wrong with that; it was a good look for the head of security. Very intimidating. But it wasn’t what he was wearing now. Now he was wearing dark, distressed jeans tucked into black combat boots, and a form fitting long-sleeve black shirt with some kind of orange triangle design sprouting from one of the shoulders. Admittedly, Frank had seen the man with less clothing on, but damn. He looked good.

“Sorry I’m late,” Adam said, although they hadn’t planned a time to meet. “Ran into Malik and she called my appearance ‘a walking tragedy’.”

“Then why didn’t she fix your face?” Frank said, before he really thought about it. Adam rolled his eyes, ordering a drink. 

“Very funny, Francis,” he said, and took a swig of his beer. Seemed he was going light tonight. That was… good. Good. They would both be sober, or close enough. Good. 

“You do look… good, though,” he said, drinking his water. Adam looked at his glass, noting its contents, and raised a brow. 

“Thanks,” he said, and chose not to comment on the lack of alcohol. Frank felt twitchy. He wasn’t really sure what to do with himself here when he wasn’t shit-faced. “Have something planned tonight?”

“No-t really,” Frank said, a little too fast and a little too into the ‘no’ he’d almost said at first. Adam’s brow raised a little higher.

“Really?” he asked, moving a little closer. He took Frank’s glass, sniffed at it. “Thought so. Water?”

“Just… trying to cut back,” Frank answered. Adam was close enough he could feel his body heat. It was the perfect moment to just lean up, just a bit…

“Good for you,” Adam said, handing him back the glass and taking a step back. He was still pretty close though, as he leaned against the bar. Frank could feel his hand start to shake, and he set down the glass.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, and threaded his way through the crowd to the bathroom. Once there, he splashed some cold water on his face and hands, trying to calm himself down. His nerves were making him feel uncomfortably warm. He looked at himself in the mirror. He could do this. They’d already made out. And slept in the same bed. And cuddled. And he’d told Jensen the most personal thing about himself that he hadn’t told anyone else. He took a deep breath, then let it go. Steeling himself, he went back out into the bar.

And he stopped dead in his tracks. At the bar, Jensen was talking with someone. A woman, thick dark hair and dark eyes to match on brown skin, beautiful in an old-school Hollywood sort of way. She was thickset, but owned it as she very obviously flirted with the augmented man. Jensen was talking back, actually smiling a little. Frank swallowed. He could feel his anxiety washing over him, and tried to fight it back. It was nothing. Just a polite conversation. Jensen looked up, seeing him. Frank motioned at the dance floor, and Adam nodded, but raised a brow. 

Frank threaded into the press of bodies. There were only two things he could really lose himself in; music and sex. And so he lost himself. He let the sound wash over him, dislodging him from his body, setting him adrift somewhere over the crowd. He moved, letting the base pump through him, matching his heartbeat to it. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been dancing when he felt carbon-poly hands slip onto his waist. 

“She’s gay,” Jensen said, which seemed to Frank an odd way to start a conversation when you were dancing against another man. “She was telling me about how she was glad to finally see more gay couples at bars not targeted at them.”

“Oh,” Frank said, and actually felt relieved. He didn’t really like that it should make him feel relieved, because it shouldn’t have made him so nervous to begin with. Adam seemed to sense the hesitance in his reaction, and leaned closer, so his beard scratched the shell of Frank’s ear.

“And I would have continued the conversation, except I saw you out here and had to join you,” he said, and Frank felt his skin flush. He kept dancing, but he was distracted by the man behind him. The hands on his waist, thumbs brushing the skin over his hips. Body close enough to feel heat coming off it. Face close to his own, ridiculous beard scratching the side of his neck every so often. And he’d seen Jensen dance; the man had no rhythm for it. But now, he was completely in sync with the music. Or, maybe, not the music. 

It was that thought that finally broke Frank’s dance-trance for good. WIth a sigh he pulled away, then turned to face Jensen. He put his arms around the man’s shoulders, leaning up to be heard over the music. 

“Want to get out of here?” he asked. He wasn’t sure what his plan was, but Jensen nodded. They threaded their way out of the crowd, and Adam pulled Frank out of the bar by the hand. 

“So, what made you want to leave?” he asked, still holding hands. Frank didn’t feel a need or even particular want to pull away, so he kept pace instead.

“Tired,” he said, and it was true. His near anxiety attack had taken it out of him. And then of course there had been the dancing. He stumbled a little, leaning into Adam. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” the other man said. “Want me to walk you home?”

“Can we just go to your place?”

Frank surprised himself with how easily he asked, and almost tried to take it back. But Adam squeezed his hand, as if anticipating the thought.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he said, and led them back to the Chiron Building. 

When they got in, Frank pretty much crashed once his head hit the pillow, and another opportunity was lost. 

 

The next morning was really the next chance he had. He woke up slowly, gray dawn light filtering in from the windows in the living room. He blinked, contacts dry as he cleared his sight. He was surprised to find Adam already awake, leaning on his arm, watching him.

“Morning,” Frank said, closing his eyes again as his contacts felt too big. He heard Adam snort. 

“Morning,” he said. “Do you plan on staying awake for it?”

“Maybe,” Frank replied. Adam snorted again, and Frank felt a hand card through the hair. Adam rested his hand there, thumb stroking the tech’s temple. Frank made an effort to open his eyes again and look at Adam.

The shades were retracted, and the augmented man was still just… looking right at him. It was a little disconcerting. Not that he was looking at him, just… the expression on his face. It was… soft. Contemplative. He looked younger, relaxed. He tilted his head slightly as Frank kept looking back at him.

“Want breakfast?” he asked. Frank did, but he didn’t particularly want to move at the moment. He was just… very comfortable. He didn’t want to lose the thumb stroking his temple, or the steadying presence of the man laying next to him. 

“Not now,” he said, watching those yellow-green eyes as the optics adjusted to the increasing light. Adam smiled, like he knew what Frank was thinking, but didn’t say anything. Maybe he felt it, too.

Now would be a perfect time to kiss him. The mood was right, they were so close, and it felt so natural to just…

And then his stomach let out a rumbling growl, and Adam laughed, sitting up.

“I think your stomach’s in disagreement with you on that one,” he said. He patted Frank’s thigh as he stood. “I’ll get something started.”

Frank sat up and watched him go. He looked down, glaring at his abdomen. Way to go, me, he thought. Another opportunity squandered.

And then, smelling coffee and bacon, he finally forced himself out of bed and into the kitchen.

 

The next opportunity was kind of a fluke. There had been a situation at work involving a plastic flamingo hooked up to a drone flying around the building, and it had taken the greater part of an hour for Adam to find the perpetrators, a couple of teenagers hanging around outside. They were let off with a stern warning, but it made for enough of a disruption that the Head of Security needed to stay late to finish up his work. Frank, who usually worked late, had gone out for take out. When he knocked on Adam’s door, the man looked up with an expression of relief.

“Thanks,” he said, accepting the fast food and immediately pulling out the fries and chocolate shake thing. Frank rolled his eyes, sitting on the couch in the office and pulling out his own food.

“I’m sure you were wasting away without it,” he said, eating chicken nuggets. It wasn’t his usual fare, but Adam was apparently a child in a giant, intimidating adult body. The point was proven as he used the fries in lieu of utensils. 

“As a matter of fact, I was,” he said, retracing his shades to look across at Frank. “I was starting to wonder if I’d pass out at my desk, as my cells resorted to cannibalism to get energy, so there would be nothing left in the morning when-”

Frank threw a fry at him. He didn’t even try to dodge it, it just hit him in the face and dropped to the floor. Adam scooted his chair back to lean down and retrieve it.

“This is how we get ants, you know,” he said, tossing the fry in the nearby trashcan. 

“It’s a small price to pay,” Frank replied, finishing the nuggets and putting the empty container back in the bag and getting out his own fries. “Besides, I might as well get some use out of them before you decide to come over here and steal mine.”

Adam was also, Frank had learned, an incorrigible food thief. Which he proved by getting up and sitting next to Frank on the couch and pilfering a fry. 

“I suppose you have a point,” he said, grabbing another one even as Frank tried to pull them away. The tech gave him a look.

“You’re such a child,” he said, shifting to sit turned away from the Head of Security. Adam chuckled. 

“I’m a child?” he asked, still managing to snake a hand around to steal yet another fry. 

“Yes! Case and point!” Frank said, scooting further forward as Adam tried to steal another fry from him. 

“It’s just a fry Francis,” he said, amusement evident in his tone. 

“Well, it’s my fry, and you can’t have it,” Frank shot back, just before Adam switched tactics from reaching around the tech to grabbing his shoulder and twisting him back so they were facing each other. With his enhanced strength, there was very little Frank could do but glare as he held him that way and stole another fry right in front of him. “And this somehow makes you less of a child?”

“I never disagreed with you,” Adam said, smiling. “You just make it too easy.”

“Too easy to do what?” Frank asked.

“To work you up,” Adam replied, and the tech was suddenly aware of the fact that they were in a slightly compromising position. Adam was half on top of him, face only inches away. And if he just tilted his head up slightly…

Someone cleared their throat from the door, and Adam sat up so Frank could see Sarif with a bright smile leaning against the doorframe. Frank sat up and covered his eyes with his hand, suddenly wishing he was anywhere else.

“Something you need, Boss?” Adam asked, completely nonchalant. 

“Not really, I was just stopping to see how the Flamingo Report was coming along,” he said. Frank let his hand dropped and looked over. It was possible that Sarif had just shown up. But, given the man’s shit eating grin, it was more likely he’d been there for longer than that. 

“Just finished it and sent it up to you a few minutes ago,” Adam went on, face neutral. Sarif nodded, standing straight. 

“Good to know, son,” he said. He paused, considering what to say next. “Don’t stay too late. Wouldn’t want work to get in the way of… other plans.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Adam said, walking around his desk to finish up whatever he’d been working on before. Sarif nodded again, then looked over at Pritchard.

“Frank,” he said, still smiling. Smarmy bastard.

“David,” the tech replied evenly. Sarif made one more nod, and sort of swung his body around on his heel to turn. He started whistling as he sauntered down the hall, and Frank was annoyed at the way the color rushed to his face. He looked over at Adam, who was smiling. “Oh, shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Adam replied, and Frank glared before getting up and leaving. 

 

The timed after that was… mostly planned. Malik had invited them to a party she was throwing in her apartment (that she apparently shared with three other people), and had refused to take no for an answer. Frank had decided that if he had to go, he might as well use it to his advantage. Of course, he hadn’t really expected the kind of party Faridah threw. 

First of all, it was themed. But nothing so normal as say, the 80’s. Oh no. This party was, as Malik put it, ‘post-apocalyptic 70’s glam rock-punk fusion’. Whatever that meant. Besides men and women in faded neon clothing with random tactical gear and bright, ruined make-up. There were several people, Frank and Adam included, that didn’t dress up. Malik, decked out all the way, didn’t particularly seem to care either way.

“You actually came!” she declared in delight, wrapping Frank in a quick hug as she saw him.

“Well, I did say I was going to…” he said, which made Malik laugh.

“Yeah but you usually find a way to flake out at the last minute,” she said. Frank frowned, but she wasn’t wrong. “Even Adam showed up!”

“He did?” Frank asked, trying not to sound relieved. He’d been worried the augmented man would skip out, but had also relied on the man’s innate sense of honesty. He had never known Adam not to do something he’d said he was going to do, and he had agreed to go to Faridah’s party. 

“Yeah. I mean, I couldn’t get him to dress up or anything, but he did show up,” the woman said, not seeming to notice anything amiss. “And wearing something other than all black, even.”

“Really?” Frank asked, looking around the party for the familiar figure. Malik pointed him out, leaning against the wall in a corner of the room. He was, indeed, wearing a color other than black. It was a deep blue tee shirt, which was a bit of a marvel in itself, with what looked like a kind of band logo on it in white. He wore it with jeans, and had one hand in his pocket and the other holding a drink as he scanned the room. 

“Yeah, but he’s just stood there the whole time,” Malik pouted. Then she shrugged. “Well, baby steps.”

“Baby steps for what?” Franks asked, turning away. 

“Socializing the gloomy and fun challenged,” Malik replied, eyes shining as she smiled. Frank crossed his arms and raised a brow.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. Malik laughed, turning to greet someone else that had entered the room.

“Just enjoy yourself, Frank!” she called back. The tech sighed, looking around the party again. It wasn’t really his scene, and he tried to nonchalantly make his way over to where Adam was. 

“Hurt yourself there?” Adam asked as he walked over. 

“Excuse me?” Frank asked, leaning against the wall next to the head of security. Adam shook his head.

“You’re about as subtle as a semi, you know that?” he asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Frank replied, looking the other way. Adam rolled his eyes. 

“I saw you walking over here from across the room,” he said. 

“Coincidence,” Frank replied. 

“Right, it’s just a coincidence you took the most convoluted and round-about route to end up in this corner of the room,” Adam said. He sounded irritated.

“Do you have a problem?” Frank asked, turning to glare at him. Adam shook his head curtly.

“No, I’m fine,” he said. Frank crossed his arms.

“Really?” he asked. Adam turned to look at him, like he was trying to school his expression into something less hostile.

“Yes, really,” he said. Frank rolled his eyes.

“Clearly,” he said. 

“Sarcasm isn’t helping,” Adam said. Frank glared.

“Not helping what? Since you’re fine,” he said. Adam finished his drink. 

“Can we not do this?” he asked, looking around the room. Frank scoffed.

“Not do what, exactly?” he asked. A couple people looked over as he raised his voice. Adam clearly didn’t want a scene, as a hand came up to half cover his face. Well, if he wasn’t going to say what was irritating him, then Frank wasn’t going to let him off lightly. 

“Listen, we can talk later-”

“About what? You’re fine, remember?” Frank said. Adam was glaring right back.

“Francis-”

“I don’t have to deal with this,” Frank said, turning and walking away. He was stopped by Adam grabbing his arm.

“Can you shut up and listen for just a minute?” he demanded, speaking through his teeth. Frank tried to shake him off, but given Adam’s augments, he couldn’t even make him budge. 

“Let go,” he said, glaring. Adam waited a beat, then let go. Frank looked around the room, and noticed everyone was staring. He sighed, and motioned Adam to go back to the corner they’d been in before. Adam did, and Frank joined him. “I’m listening.”

“I’m… sorry,” Adam said. “I didn’t mean to gripe at you. I’m just frustrated right now.”

“About what?” Frank asked, crossing his arms. He was somewhat mollified by the apology, but he was still pissed off. 

“I can’t tell you,” Adam said. He caught Frank’s eyes, willing him to accept it. The tech glared. Adam’s face broke, just a little. “Not here, alright?”

“... fine,” Frank said, looking away. Damn him. That wasn’t fair. The hurt puppy look should be illegal, especially on a man that so little resembled a puppy. He heard Adam move.

“Wait here a minute,” he said. Frank rolled his eyes, wondering where the other man thought he would go. He watched the augmented man make his way over to a laptop. It looked like it was hooked up to the speakers that were currently blaring out music fitting the occasion. Adam took a look through, then selected a song. 

The opening chords were guitar, soft and something familiar. Adam waited at the computer as the lyrics started. They seemed pretty sappy, but there was something very familiar about the song. Frank was trying to place it as it hit the chorus. 

He almost burst out laughing. Across the room, Adam broke out in a smile, crossing his arms watching Frank’s reaction as Airplay’s All Out of Love blasted through the room. Finally, shaking his head, the tech made his way across the crowded apartment. 

“It seems a bit dramatic,” he said, almost shouting over the speakers. 

“But it worked, didn’t it?” Adam asked.

Frank almost did it then. It was sappy and ridiculous and actually kind of sweet, and he almost grabbed Adam by the front of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him.

“Ah! No! Did you guys see who was messing with the music?” Faridah said, appearing out of nowhere. Frank practically jumped away from Adam in surprise. Adam rolled his eyes at that.

“No, didn’t notice anyone,” the augmented man said easily. 

“It just totally ruined the mood!” Faridah replied, changing the song to something else. Frank shook his head at Adam, but smiled wryly. 

“Are you sure you didn’t just put the song in the wrong playlist?” Adam asked, and Faridah turned around to pout at him.

“Of course not! I have no idea how it got in there! Ugh! I spent all last night on that playlist!” she said, crossing her arms. Then she sighed, and smiled. “Oh well, whatever, no harm done. Besides, who doesn’t love a good 80’s love ballad?”

“I’m not sure if I’d call it a ballad…” Frank said, looking around the room. Faridah laughed. 

“I didn’t know you were so into music, Frank,” she said. Frank shrugged.

“I have my moments,” he said, smiling wryly again. Malik clapped him on the shoulder with a grin.

“Well, glad you’re having fun,” she said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile before, you know?”

“I… I’m sure I have…” Frank said, suddenly struck with how little he did smile. But then someone called Faridah, and the woman waved as she went into the crowd. Adam’s hand landed on Frank’s shoulder as he leaned in. 

“Hey, want to get out of here?” he asked. Frank looked around, then shrugged. There honestly wasn’t much else he could think of doing, so he and Adam left. 

 

It was downpouring when they reached the street level, and they stood under an awning in front of Malik’s apartment complex. 

“Think it will let up?” Frank asked. It was quiet outside, after the noise of the party. Adam shrugged, looking into the rain. He seemed to be thinking about something, and Frank remembered what he’d said inside. “So, are you going to tell me what has you frustrated?”

“I…” Adam started, then paused. He seemed to be organizing his thoughts, so Frank didn’t press him. “It’s not… it’s not you, I mean-”

“What?” Frank asked, caught completely off guard. He’d felt that maybe it had been related to him, but then had figured he’d just been being paranoid. The fact that Adam had started off with that sentence clearly meant it was about him, and made his stomach sink. Adam held up his hands, trying to backtrack. 

“That’s not what I meant,” he said. 

“Then what did you mean?” Frank asked, trying to cover up feeling hurt with feeling angry. The way Adam looked at him suggested he wasn’t doing well on that front. 

“I meant… well, it’s about you and our… relationship, but it’s not-”

“It’s not me?” Frank asked, feeling his brow raise. He crossed his arms, feeling suddenly colder. This was a break up, wasn’t it? It’s not you, it’s me. Right, sure, ok. No wonder he hadn’t wanted to do this at the party. He was being kind. 

“No, that’s not-”

“Save it,” Frank said, turning and walking into to the rain. 

“Francis!” Adam said, without moving at first. When Frank kept going, he cursed and jogged after him. “Francis! Listen!”

“I think I’ve heard enough,” Frank said, trudging on. Adam stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

“Stop jumping to conclusions!” Adam said. Frank looked up at him, wanting to be angry but not having the heart for it. Adam looked angry, and maybe a little bit panicked. 

“Then what were you going to say?” he asked. Adam took a breath, then let it go. The rain made his hair go flat, and Frank could feel his own hair sticking to the sides of his face. They were both already soaked through, as Adam slowly lowered his arms from where they’d been.

“I love you,” he said. Frank blinked at him.

“Wh-what?” he asked, feeling like he’d been rooted in place.

“I love you,” Adam said, again. Then he sighed, running a hand through his hair, looking away. “I… I didn’t want to tell you, I was waiting for you to make a move. You looked like you wanted to, sometimes, and I thought if I pushed you-”

“Shut up,” Frank said, and actually surprised Adam by grabbing both sides of his face and pulling him down for a kiss. 

The response was delayed by a moment, but then Adam’s arms wrapped around Frank’s back, pulling him closer as he reciprocated. It felt amazing, despite the cold and the rain. Frank wanted to melt into the sensation, drawing out the moment for what felt like an eternity.

Eventually, he pulled away, just enough to look up into Adam’s eyes. The augmented man looked back at him with what looked like relief and a little awe. Frank didn’t think anyone had looked at him like that before, and he leaned up for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Adam’s shoulders to press closer into him. Adam responded by wrapping his arms tighter around the tech, and they continued kissing for a good while before either of them decided it was time to move. 

“You’ll get sick again at this rate,” Adam said, forcing himself to take a step back. Frank actually laughed. 

“That’s all right,” he said, smiling ruefully. “I have a good nurse.”

“Nurse, is it?” Adam asked, and watched as Frank walked ahead of him, in the direction of the Chiron Building. The tech turned, arching a brow.

“Coming?” he asked. Adam smiled, and took Frank’s hand as they walked through the rain.


End file.
